


Existence of Yours

by BLOOMINGdarkness



Category: Dororo (Anime 2019)
Genre: Basically their personality and characteristics are also my (OC), Dark Romance, F/M, Hyakki (Girl), Hyakki doesn't know what she really felt about Tahomaru, Hyakki is Naive, Hyakki is matured but childish when she's with Tahomaru, I'm Bad At Tagging, Ignorant and Innocent, Is he bipolar or what?, Note: Are they really siblings?, Possesive behaviour, Story of my TahoHyakki, Tahomaru is addicted kissing Hyakki's forehead!, Tahomaru is cooler than the anime, Tahomaru is jealousy guy, This chapter 1 is full of cuddles and fluffs, additional tags will be added soon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:15:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLOOMINGdarkness/pseuds/BLOOMINGdarkness
Relationships: Dororo & Hyakkimaru (Dororo), Hyakkimaru/Tahomaru (Dororo), Tahomaru/Hyakki (girl)





	Existence of Yours

"We're already here, Young master," As the car stopped at the grand entrance of the most famous school, Minamiro Academy, A palace like school. Young master Tahomaru first went out from the car, pulled his neck tie a little, smiling and spreads his hand and slightly bowed,

Hyakki giggled, because he was acting like a prince to her again, and he always do it everyday, as if she was a princess, Hyakki shook her head off and held his hand and he gently got her out from the car slowly, they held each others hand very firmly. Most of students often treated them as a 'Couple' because of their sweet behaviour to each other.

We are siblings, Hyakki thought. But the Young master seems okay about it. They both walked toward entrance of the school with every eyes of the students.

———

After the class, it's a break time at 9:00 am. The many students starts to got out from classroom, and Hyakki went along with them as well, gathering her bag up, properly tailing her ponytail and put her semi-long bangs to the tip of her ears so that it won't pain her eyes,

She was about to go but suddenly a guy blocked her way, she looked up, and the guy just smiled, shyly looked at nowhere, waiting for the other students go out from the room. She noticed his behaviour and she just giggled and slightly smiled, for him it was a music to his ear, and his face just became more red "Do you need something from me?" A guy just rubbed his head nervously, He slowly opening his mouth (As if stuttering,) "A-Ah well, H-Hyakki..."

He pulled something from his pocket, shakingly handing a ticket for cinema, "Ca- can we go out?"

She looked the thing on his hand, thinking what will she say next, second later she made her mind up,"Oh---"

Suddenly a harsh wind just passed in front her face, with a loud Thud in the floor,The students around them became alert causing a noise "Ah-!" She shockingly saw a guy was groaning in pain in the floor and followed by the person who done it, "Don't you dare to touch her." Said cold and cruel, Glaring down at the poor guy. "Tahomaru! What are you doing out of nowhere?!"

He just grabbed her wrist, so firm that it was enough to pain hyakki, "Wait, It hurts!" He suddenly pulled her, don't where are they going, just leaving a poor guy lying on the ground and students helped him,

Her feets was already in pain, being pulled out rushly everywhere, "Tahomaru, what are you doing? Where are we going?" She gasped as she almost lost her breath, worriedly and looked at his face.

Dark, gloomy and angry.

He opened the door harshly, She doesn't know where they are, what is this dark place, There is a full of boxes her, she has no time to think what are this because her head a little dizzy, slowly came out from in a daze, suddenly shocked as Tahomaru loudly closed the door,as she watched how he closed it, but

"Ah-!" was pushed hardly on the wall, her back felt a slightly pain and a loud noise followed beside of her head, His face was already in front of hers.She felt his breath are already mixing hers, she was able see his expression clearly, Indeed angry, she was shocked in a daze, seeing those eyes of him. Again.

Pure black.

This dark gazes still scares her to the bones, felt the chill all over of her body, her knees was slightly shaking just because of his uncomfortable gazes, but she gathered herself up,

"Taho..ma..ru?" Said in faintly low voice, saw him his fine jawline is clenching, is something wrong with him? Why do he acted like this out of nowhere again? I remember that i've done nothing wrong, She thought confusedly. She never wanted to make him angry about every matters, she was very considerate to him, he just became angry out of nowhere, she already felt guilty althought she doesn't even know why, even now.

"Hyakki." Came out from his mouth harshly, his sharp eyebrows was lowered, "Who's that bastard you are with earlier?"

What about him, why do he seem very angry about him? Is that guy has something to do with this? She became more confused "He was just.."

"Asking me if can i go with hi--" another loud noise from beside of her head, He punched the wall from her back. He turned around away from her, What was he up to? he picked up his backpack and opened the door leaving Hyakki alone there standing,

That's it? No, it's not right, she also grabbed her bag that fell earlier not away from her, went outside as well, follows him.

"Tahomaru!" His shadow just disappeared out of nowhere, regretting not followed him as soon as possible, so she doesn't know he headed in, but she doesn't stop from chasing him,

Darn he's always like this! She kicked the wall up. He always getting mad out of sudden then later, He will ignore her as if nothing happened and she doesn't want that thing that will happen later.

Tss, He's more hot heated, more hot heated than the usually girl's mood, she almost does everything for him, apologize, cuddle him, satisfy him and treats him and whatsoever. She rolled her eyes, He always like that.... but she still kept being considerate for him, she never get tired from him because...

Because.. she loves him..? She shook her head and slap herself slightly.

She loves him as a little brother..Yep that's it.

Yes..

Suddenly someone shouted that cracked the mood, Oh shit The ear-cracker voice, she immediately closed both of her ears,

"Brooo!" She slightly glared at her in annoyance,

Her name is Dororo, they had same age but different birthdate, she's July and Hyakki's January, Hyakki's older than her that's why she's still valid for calling her "bro".

And also her bestfriend. However she's not the only bestfriend she had, Also Mio too, probably busy somewhere.

"What brings you here?"

"Does something happened about between you two again?"

Hyakki tilted her head to left, "How do you know?" Perhaps it's not that confusing now, everyone saw them, Tahomaru pulling her out of nowhere, "Get rekt, Bro!"

"Young master disturbs people again, he already hurts many. He just walk and walk without caring ab--"

Hyakki suddenly grabbed dororo's shoulder,

"Wait, where did he headed about?!"

"He was just passed by me, he was pretty angry again though,"

And the bell of the school suddenly rang, class time, Dororo looked back at her with 'err' expression, "Bro, it's time,"

She ran pass by dororo, "Wait! Aren't you going on the class either?" She gestured her hands 'No' by waving from the back. She must find him, she just couldn't just go on class while leaving that guy's not fine, knowing him, he doesn't have mood to go in class in bad mood state.

She already went everywhere around the school, she was worried, he didn't went home isn't he? Hope not, she wanted to go home together with him after school.

She's been cutting classes again for 4 subjects now, it's already 2:23 pm.

She slowly walked alone in midway, The scenario here is so beautiful, that calmed her down.

There is no color paint around this school, just a stone, like ancient stone, slightly rough and there's some green leaves on it. That leaves gentle impression to her. With the floor there with a huge red mat, this is red mat with golden lines in the between,this thing was for a path that leads every way.

The ray of the sun went out from that room. In a library, the place she was to go about. She walked slowly.

Slowly and feeling the warmth of the tempurature, she turned around and entered in. There was a lot of smells of the books. A comfortable smell that every students would love, seems like there's no some much people here, there's no library guardian here either. This library was called comfort zone, quite and peaceful.

She touched every rows of shelter of the book, walking slowly.

Till she saw shadow, she looked inside of the shelter, there's a man was standing on the window, seems he was relaxing there. She closed her eyes for a while and kept stopping herself from smiling. She walked in make sure she doesn't make a sound. And there.

Hyakki hugged his back and leaned her head on his broad back, hugged him tighter and feeling his warmth. Seems Tahomaru noticed it, he looked a little on his back and went back again to look on view, She leaned deeper, and more tighter hug, she already smelled his smell which is her favorite, she slightly pouted, "Aren't you going to talk to me..?"

No response from him, he was ignoring her again, "Hey, Tahomaru...!" She faintly shouted slowly (Like a humming in the end)

Hmph, Even you are this stubborn. Heh! Watch me how much i love you.

She hesitated a little, her heart keeps beating warmly and fast, but shook her head a little,

As little brother of course...Yes.

She smiled a little tricky and slowly went....

Inside of Tahomaru! she was already in between of his arms, Tahomaru was shocked in her sudden appearance in front of him, she hugged him tightly! She leaned on his chest and whispered "I'm Sorry..Tahoma..Don't be angry at me," she acted like a puppy expression which she doesn't usually do, doing it just for this stubborn guy and looked up on his eyes, pouting. 

He looked away, ignored though she was hugging him, he just continueing looking at the scenary again even though she was on his front hugging him as if it doesn't disturb him Hep hep! Don't be like this again Tahoma! "What are you angry about?"

She greased her thin eyebrows down, next move! Kissed his cheek. He's so very tall she tried to tip toe to reach him. She felt how his mood is changed, of course! She saw him blush a little! Oh look now! He is pouting a little! Hyakki hugged him again. She felt his warm arms also hugging her.

He just can't resist her, he just couldn't stay angry at her for too long. Just looking at her face, her existence just infront of his. He really can't help but,

Tahomaru buried his head down to reach Hyakki's shoulder, He breathed her smell. She smelled his fragrant but masculine smell. They share the breath together, feeling each others a warm.

"So we're ok now?" She smiled and turned around to look at his eyes, he just slightly pouted, "Hm, Not yet."

"And there!" She let go of Tahomaru and freeing herself from his hugs, and pulled his neck tie and doing the tip toe again. She kissed his forehead, for a matter of seconds, a little long.

She came down and asking him again "Not yet?" Tahomaru smiled, "Silly." And kissed her forehead too and hugged her tightly.

"Hey, You haven't told me why are you angry about?"

He kissed her forehead again "That doesn't matter. Past is past."

"Heh, you just became angry out of nowhere without any reasons."

"But Tahomaru, we're late."

"Let's cut, we're going everywhere outside instead."

Tahomaru is a literal possesive, just seeing his hyakki interacting to someone already made him jealous, he cannot stop himself. He wants her attention to be his. However there's a more secret about his personality. His real self.

Hyakki usually shows a little different expression that almost emotionless. Like if she's usually happy, she'll smile a little. She burst up her inner emotion on Tahomaru. And when he's mad again, she's doing everything just for him for them be ok again. She already gave it all, all of hers for him yet except her (No spoil) Because (See ya later at chapter 2) But finally (No spoil!)

Serious, naive and ignorant. So ignorant that even she doesn't know what everybody do, what do he do and also her feelings. Because she's innocent. That's why Tahomaru loved her and was so (No spoil) towards to her.

Tahomaru has a habit of kissing her forehead later by later. Because a kiss on the forehead means "A sense of own's belongings" or "A someone he/she wanted to stay with forever."

The next chapter will be Horror/Dark/Tragedy but (No spoil) again. But i'm a newbie writer, Hehehe. Possibly the next chapter is bland.

I want to improve at writing so please tell me and give critism about my writing and feel free to suggest. Don't be shy commenting about something, I'll respond nicely, don't worry (I love reading comments).

Ps: I don't think this story is related to Dororo anime, because it's a story of TahoHyakki.


End file.
